In spite of their long existence and popularity, there still has not been provided a really satisfactory method of securing a toupee or hair piece to a bald area on a person's head. Presently available attaching methods and means involve double sided sticky tape, various types of adhesives or glues or attempts to weave the replacement hair with healthy hair at the marginal edges of the bald spot.
After prolonged use, the double stick type of tape eventually loses its effectiveness. In the case of various available adhesives and glues, there is a tendency for the same to plasticize as a consequence of perspiration and the like which breaks down the adhesive. The glues thus become gummy and gooey and the hair piece will not always remain in its proper set position. Weaving the hair piece edges to adjacent healthy hair works for awhile, but upon growth of the healthy hair, reworking of this attachment means is necessary.
Because of the foregoing problems, various other solutions to covering up bald spots are available and presently in use. One of these is actual hair transplant. A problem with hair transplant is that the hair removed for purposes of transplant normally does not regrow with the result that another bald spot is produced in an effort to eclipse one bald spot. Moreover, hair transplants are extremely expensive and time consuming.
Still another proposed solution is to effect actual surgery on a person's head by implanting a ring of wire about the marginal edge of the bald spot and then stitch a hair piece directly to this wire. Aside from the fact that surgery itself is a rather radical type of operation for the purpose of attaching a hair piece, it is found that the scalp itself tends to reject any foreign material such as a wire embedded therein. Further, there is always the problem of possible infection and the like.